


Sausage Dumplings

by HylianEngineer



Series: "The Half of It" Ficlets and Vignettes [2]
Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Background Poly, Comfort Food, Domestic, Gen, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sausage Dumplings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianEngineer/pseuds/HylianEngineer
Summary: Ellie, Paul, and Aster make dumplings together.
Relationships: Aster Flores & Paul Munsky, Could be interpreted as platonic - Relationship, Ellie Chu & Aster Flores, Ellie Chu & Aster Flores & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores/Paul Munsky
Series: "The Half of It" Ficlets and Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sausage Dumplings

Paul, Ellie, and Aster are crowded into Ellie's tiny kitchen, preparing five-spice pork dumplings using Paul’s recipe. It's late afternoon, and sunlight streams through the window and glints off Ellie's glasses. 

On the left side of the room, Aster rolls out dumpling wrappers on the countertop, her elbow bumping Paul's everytime she reaches for the bag of flour. On her right, Paul scoops filling into the wrappers with a battered wooden spoon and pinches the edges together, adding to the already large array of ready-to-cook dumplings on a cookie sheet beside him. Finally, Ellie stands on the far right, keeping watch over a boiling pot of water with a few dumplings starting to float to the surface. She fishes them out with metal tongs and sets them on a large, already half-full plate.

Ellie’s dad isn’t home- he’s gone to Wescatee for a job interview, an engineering position. His daughter and her partners are planning a celebratory dinner. That’s why there are so many dumplings. 

As they work, they tease each other, and laugh together, and by the time they’re finished everyone is covered in flour and sweat. 

Ellie slides to the floor, back against the wall, and stares up at the ceiling. The others join her, Paul's arm around her shoulders and Aster's head in her lap. "Thank you, guys. That would have taken all day if I did it alone." 

"If you were alone, you wouldn't need so many dumplings," Aster smirks.

Paul chuckles, "This is better though."

"Yeah. It sure is." Ellie sighs, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
